Wiring harnesses typically interconnect two or more connectors, which then may be mated with other connectors. The requirements for the wiring network may be such that the wires do not connect with the same relative position on each of the connectors and the connector on one end of the network may be a double row connector while the connector on the other end may be a single row connector.
These requirements have heretofore dictated that the networks be hand wired. Also, the potential use of a flat ribbon type cable is eliminated due to the requirement that some conductors cross others.